Homecoming
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: In which Natsu has been missing Lucy for the entire year she's been gone and Lucy comes home with big news for Natsu. NaLu T for slight nakedness. Some angst, but most fluff. May write a story based off this, depends on the feedback.
1. Chapter 1

_Do you ever get homesick?_

_I can't get used to it,_

_I can't get used to it,_

_I'll never get used to it,_

_I'll never get used to it_

_For Blue Skies;Strays Don't Sleep_

* * *

One year. That's how long she's been on that mission. True, she requested the master give her a long mission, and by the look in her eyes—how could he say no? Natsu, however, was angered when he found out.

_"How could you let her do that?"_

No-one understood why he was so miserable after she left, he had Lisanna right? It was only a month before Lucy suddenly took that year-long mission that they became a couple. Though, throughout the year, Natsu realized just why he was upset.

* * *

_"Natsu, I love you," the white haired girl told him. Those words, 'I love you' that was when Natsu realized. It has been six months of misery, and now he knew._

_ "Lisanna…I came here to break up with you," he told her, he made eye contact—she deserved that._

_ "…It's Lucy isn't it? It's always her. I should've known…." Was all the girl said, not even waiting for a reply she left._

* * *

The next six months were full of mission, anything to keep Lucy from his mind. Though, that was impossible, she was always on his mind. Why would taking missions help? Especially if she was supposed to eb there with him, Gray, Erza and Happy.

"…Natsu, it's been a year today," the blue exceed said, looking up at him, "Do you think Lucy will be home?"

Onyx eyes looked down and Natsu shrugged, "Who knows?" he asked, honestly,he had the same hopes as Happy. Though, from past experiences he leanred it wasn't good to get your hope up to high.

"…I'm going back to the guild to wait for her, see ya, Natsu!" Happy flew away after that. Natsu nodded and continued fishing, thinking about the blonde who never left his mind.

* * *

It would be an hour later when he decided to go home. Not the guild, his real home. Packing away the rob and the fish he caught, the broken hearted dragon walked through the streets of Magnolia until he ended up at her apartment.

Business as usual, the Landlady rolled her eyes as she was walking back in the building, that boy was back to her tenant's apartment. He was the one that paid the rent and on time at that better than her real tenant. In return, she let the dragon without his wings go in her apartment whenever he felt like it.

* * *

A blonde girl walked down the streets, she had a cast on her right arm, bandages covering some of her silky hair which was all over back, but her eyes screamed happiness—and slight anxiety. That year long mission was hard, but she still met new people and had fun. The monster itself was hard, but in the end a successful Urano Metria did the job and she was able to go home.

Not only that, even though he was happy with Lisanna, Lucy Heartphilia's stomach was still in knots at the thought of Natsu Dragoneel—the dragon who stole her heart. It wasn't only her affections, it was some information she had gathered on her mission. It was someone she met, someone who gave her the secret on how to kill the monster and when asked, that someone agreed to meet Natsu, in fact, that someone had information for Gajeel and Wendy as well.

Not being able to contain her happiness for her three dragon slaying friend, the girl squealed and jumped up and down in the middle of the streets, which caused some to look at her funny.

Sadly, doing that caused the wound at her side to reopen, groaning, she walked a little faster to her apartment.

* * *

"…someone had been paying my rent? Who?" the blond asked, but her landlady saw the blood on her shirt and turned away.

"That person can tell you, now go clean up!" the landlady barked, and Lucy nodded, silently agreeing and walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Opening her door the blonde sighed in happiness, "It's nice to be back," she said pulling her suitcase behind her. Once settled inside and the door closed, she used her working arm to take off her shirt, leaving the upper half of her body almost naked with the exception of her bra. Looking at the gash in her side, she groaned, "Come on! Killi worked on that one the most! Maybe I shouldn't have jumped and squealed…ah well, might as call out Virgo."

Onyx eyes opened, two of his heightened senses were burning. He could smell the familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla—and was that blood? 'Might as well call out Virgo' were his ears deceiving him? That was _her_ voice. Needing to fulfill the other senses, _as his body was full of yearning, wanting and felt incomplete without her by his side, _he got up from her bed and staggered to the opening of the main room.

His dark eyes saw the battered, bruised and bloody form of the beautiful blonde, sitting at her couch and wincing as her maiden sprit, Virgo healed the bleeding wound in her side.

"Princess, how'd this wound reopen?" the pink haired spirit asked, giving an appointed look to her master.

"Hehe…I remembered the message I needed to give that idiot, Natsu and I squealed in excitement…and well, jumped…" the blonde said sheepishly.

"The Head Wyvern really tried his best to kill you," Virgo said, as she cleaned the wound, "You should try your best to stay alive, hm?"

Laughter escaped the girl's luscious lips, "Yeah, that'd be nice. Show that bastard that ti takes more then physical blows to kill a Fairy Tail mage!"

"…How long are you going to stand and stare Natsu?" Virgo asked, not even looking his way.

Lucy's head spun on her neck towards her pink haired friend, her lips went from the slight 'o' shape to a wide smile, to which her eyes matched, "Natsu…" she said, her voice seemed to fill him up. If he wasn't gripping the wall, he was sure he'd float away like a balloon.

"…Lucy," the fire mage walked over, he seemed as if he was in a daze. His onyx eyes were filled with longing, while her own almond eyes had happiness and longing. He made it too the couch and sat next to her, they never broke eye contact, so focused on each other, neither noticed how Virgo finished bandaging Lucy's wounds and went back to the spirit world—they also missed her smirking face as well.

His senses, hey were burning to feel her, so he reached out and cupped her cheek, pulling her close, "Natsu what are you doing?" the blonde asked once their foreheads were touching.

"I needed to make sure you were real," yes, that was a nice excuse, he congratulated himself. "Why did you leave?" he asked, his voice was hoarse and tired.

Lucy smiled sadly at him, but didn't break eye contact, "I wanted to get stronger, so I took a hard mission. I didn't say goodbye because…would it have made a difference? No one really spoke to me much the month before I left…in fact; you guys went a mission without me."

Natsu's eyes widened. It was true, he didn't…how could he not notice? That's why he had no recollection of a happy Lucy before she left—she looked, sounded and _seemed_ miserable! Team Natsu did go on a mission with her…instead Lisanna was there. His dark eyes were filled with sadness and were widened, "But that's the past, right? You're here now, Natsu…speaking of which, you break into my apartment when I'm not even here?"

Natsu let himself smile, she forgave him? He was unworthy of her, and yet…she was happy he was here.

"…I paid the rent, so I should at least be able to come here," Natsu said, his hands playing with her hair.

Lucy's eyes went wide, "That was you?" he nodded and she hugged him, "Thank you…you didn't have too."

He returned the hug, "Yes…yes I did…" he murmured into her hair, and she heard him and smiled.

Wait. They were embracing in a couple-like way. Her stomach was doing cartwheels, her heart was singing like a bird in the morning and her face was on fire. Gulping, Lucy quickly let go of him and pushed him at arms length, much to the latter's surprise.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Natsu complained, upset she ruined the moment with her weirdness.

"You are in a relationship, Natsu! What would Lisanna think if she saw us?" Lucy asked, tears threatened to come out of her eyes, and Natsu noticed, "I refuse to be the force that tears you guys apart…it hurt, you know? When you and Lisanna would hold hand and look at each other with googly eyes. I…I was, no that's not right…It's obvious to anyone that…I love you, Natsu! I don't care if I ruin our relationship, it's okay if you don't return the feelings, I just want you clo—"

Her rambling speech was interrupted by Natsu pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips collided, both aching for the touch of the other. It was also nice, for the dragon slayer, that she was in the middle of a speech so he didn't have to waste anytime before he could finally taste the girl. With all his five sense filled with this girl…no she was a woman now, how was it possible that she seemed to be more curvaceous than before?

Not only that, her hair went all the way down her back and her face no longer had that childish charm—she was a goddess, Natsu's goddess.

The two broke apart and Natsu glared at her, "I love you, so much, Lucy how couldn't you see? People said _I_ was dense. I broke up with Lisanna six months ago because I couldn't take it…I needed you. Every mission, I listen, listened for _you_. Don't ever leave me like that again, you freak."

Lucy smiled, the tears that were in her eyes were gone and she wanted to embrace him, but the position before was uncomfortable with her cast. "I'd hug you again, but the last hug was uncomfortable with the cast,"

Natsu chuckled at her little confession and looked down, taking her in. Her head had bandaged and it was then he took in her appearance. She had no shirt on. They were hugging and kissing when she was half naked, Natsu's eyes bulged out when he looked down and he quickly looked away in embarrassment _Are they allowed to look like that? I just wanna play with them!_

"N-Natsu…?" Lucy asked, and then she realized why…the pervert was looking at her chest! Her face was now hotter then any fire he could conjure and she reached on the floor for her shirt, "P-pervert," she mumbled.

Natsu only laughed, the atmosphere seemed better than before as the blond goddess laughed with him, then the dragon slayer remembered Virgo and Lucy's conversation from before, "Hey…you said you had a message for me?" ignoring the fact that she called him stupid as well.

Lucy's smiled brightened even more and she grabbed his vest, her firsts curled and she shook him, "Oh my god! Natsu!" she kissed him again, though moved slower as too not re open her wounds.

"Luce, you're scaring me," he told her after they broke away from yet another passionate kiss, "What is it?"

"…Ok, so there I was the village I was helping out told me that in order to kill the Wyvern I needed to get some information from the Fire King. I had no idea who this 'King' was but I decided to look for him anyway. The Fire King, lived in a volcano island a few miles off the shore, but to get there I would have to go through a forest—which was gross, trust me, but I had the help of my spirits and some of the warriors in the village.

Once I finally reached the island, which took me two months, I had to travel to the very center. Just to our luck, the ground started to shake violently, the volcano was erupting! Of course I freaked out, but so did the warriors who came along, which was a funny sight since for the most part—they were serious.

Then, it stopped. Nothing happened, and I continued my travel, once I got to the base of the volcano, I climbed up it. There were monster everywhere, just like that forest and I had to call out Capricorn and Loke, and the warriors said they were NOT going up the volcano, so I was alone.

Once at the top, I looked down and was scared—it was lava and very hot. So I called out, 'Oi, Fire King! Come out now, I need your help!; when nothing happened, well, I didn't know what to do. I started pacing around and I spoke aloud, 'What would Natsu do?'

That got the king's attention," the blond stopped for a breather, it seemed as though Natsu was very interested in the story, seeing his curiosity, Lucy smiled, "The king…was a dragon. It was a Fire Dragon named Igneel."

"You saw Igneel!" Natsu said, smiling, although he didn't know what to feel. Ecstasy at the thought, or shock that after all is searching—Lucy, his love, found Igneel and she seemed just as excited as he would be.

"Yes, now let me continue," the blonde shushed, though she was still smiling.

* * *

_The great red dragon flew up from the lava, some of the metled rock dripping from it's dinvined scales and looked up and down at the blonde girl, his eyes looking at her with wonder, "How do you know Natsu?" the dragon spoke to the human girl._

_ Lucy looked a little scared, as last time she saw a dragon it tried to kill her. Though, she knew who it was, it had to be Igneel, right? "I'm his nakama, Lucy Heartphilia, I'm a celestial mage of Fairy Tail… and you're Igneel aren't you?"_

_ "…yes I am the great fire dragon, Igneel. Another alias of mine if Fire king by the tribal village, as I know you know since you called me earlier. Are you sure you're just a nakama to Natsu? You smell like him."_

_ The girl blinked but nodded, "Well, we are best friends…I think so, anyway…" the blond mumbled to herself, though the dragon heard, "Anyway, I came here in need of assistance, in return I will do anything!"_

_ "…Anything?" the dragon asked, with an amused smile._

_ The girl gulped by nodded, she needed this vital information, "Anything in return for your help!"_

_ "What assistance do you need, Lucy Heartphilia of Fairy Tail?" the dragon said, perching each foot across the circumference of the volcano and leaning his head down to look the girl in the eyes._

_ "I need the vital information on how to slay the Wyvern! The villagers told me that you as the Fire King had such information." The girl said sternly tot eh dragon._

_ Igneel straightened up and looked down at the girl, "A wyvern weakness is love. Unlike dragons, Wyvern cannot feel such emotions, as they are only half-dragon. Love can defeat any evil, as shown throughout history, Lucy Heartphilia. It takes not only a talented mage but a loving one to slay a Wyvern."_

_ Lucy nodded, but her smile dimmed seeing her confidence break down, the dragon spoke, "If you are a Fairy Tail mage, then you should have no problems. As you did survive the heat of this volcano, the only way to do that is to have a strong heart."_

_ Lucy's smiled brightened and she looked up at him, "Really? So that's why the warriors didn't come up…"_

_ Igneel nodded, "Besides, I met your mother on this very volcano, except she requested protection for her daughter. This is part of her request; in return she told me the secrets of the stars—which I know you know, Urano Metria. If you are in fact the daughter of Layla, then the Wyvern should be no problem."_

_ "Momma…" Lucy smiled up at Igneel and nodded, "What do you want in exchange, Igneel?"_

_ "Actually, this has three parts. The first is to forgive my foolish son, Natsu, as he had been treating you unfairly the month previous before you left. I watch him daily, so I know, I pretended to be oblivious earlier, though I must admit I did recognize your voice. Until you mentioned Natsu, my thoughts were confirmed." The girl smiled and nodded._

_ "That's easy, I already did forgive him, and all of Fairy Tail," the girl said and Igneel smiled, well, a dragon smile at least._

_ "Second is I bare a message for Natsu and the children of Metalicana and Grandine, "_Come back to this volcano, so you can continue your training. We've had to wait an extra seven years thanks to Acnoliga and Zeref, but the time is now._" The dragon finished and Lucy's eyes widended with happiness._

_ "I can't wait to tell them! They've all missed their parents, Natsu, Wendy and even the ever-stubborn Gajeel," the blonde said, smiling, "Of courseI will pass this message, Igneel. This didn't have to part of your request," the blonde said sheepishly._

_ Igneel left out throaty laughter, "And the third is not to die. I don't think anyone, especially my son, would be able to live without you breathing. After having actually meet you, I too, would be saddened."_

_ Lucy smiled softly at the dragon, "It's a promise. As a celestial mage and a proud member of Fairy Tail—I will fulfill your requests, the great Fire Dragon, Igneel!"_

_ Igneel nodded and then he reached out a clawed hand, in it was a small bag of sorts, "Take this, when you need, the powers of a fire dragon will go to you—only use in dire situations, though. It will last a short time, as you are not a dragon slayer,"_

_ Taking the bag, Lucy nodded and smiled once more at the red dragon, "Thanks Igneel, when I get back, I'll tell Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy."_

_ "I'll see you when you come back, then," Igneel bowed and Lucy's eyes widened in surprise._

_ "B-back?"_

_ "Of course, it would be strange if the children's friends didn't come along, no?" Igneel said, "'Till we meet again, Ms. Heartphilia." With that, the dragon went back in the lava and Lucy smiled, and started her expedition down the volcano. _

* * *

"…and that's what happened." The blonde concluded, "We should go to the guild and tell the others, ne?"

"…Igneel knew before I did." Natsu started to laugh, "I'm going to get a tail to my head," the salmon headed boy said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, tilting her head and looking at her love. Somehow in between her relaying her story to Natsu, she ended up facing him in his lap on her couch.

"Igneel knew you were my mate before I did," the dragon slayer said, smiling at Lucy who smiled back. "Let's go tell the others!" with that, Natsu picked Lucy up, throwing her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and running tot eh guild.

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy said after a fit of laughter, though her boyfriend was careful as to not reopen any wounds.

"Yeah, Luce?" they were just about to reach the guild when the blonde spoke.

"I'm happy I'm home," she confessed, "I can't wait to see everyone."

Natsu laughed, "I'm happier then you—the dragon finally has his princess home. Everyone missed you—even Laxus was a little sad you were gone, he claimed it wasn't the same without '_That little chickie_'."

The blonde huffed, "I hate that nickname!"

Natsu laughed and opened the door to the guild, walking in everyone stopped and stared at the two, "Oh, I forgot to tell you while you were off talking to dragons and slaying wyverns. Juvia and Gray finally got together, but they were the slowest, stupid Popsicle. Gajeel _finally_ claimed Levy as his mate, Laxus and Cana were the weirdest ones though—who would want to date that lightning prick?"

As Natsu walked slowly to the bar, and insulting guild members while he announced he knew development, such as Mirajane and Freed, Erza and Jellal [no insults there, as he knew he would get a sword to his neck], Lisanna and Bixlow [Bixlow pretty much returned Lisanna's smile, which Natsu said and the take-over mage blushed] "The one I thing I think you'd like most, as frustrating as it is, it seems as if Romeo has a crush on a blue haired girl."

With that, Natsu sat down and placed Lucy on his lap, "Oh in case any of you didn't notice—Luce is home!"

With that, the guild erupted in yells, tears of joy, hugs for the blonde who mocked everyone about their lover, except for Erza, I which Lucy said, "About time," which made the Titania blush like a school girl.

After about three brawls, the Master came up to Lucy, "Nice to have a child back," he congratulated.

Lucy smiled, "I'm home now, though. No more lost sheep, ne?"

Makarov laughed, "I almost had you followed, though I'm happy, despite your wounds, you made it back. Did you slay the wyvern?"

"Yep, I bet even you didn't know their weakness, ne old man?" the blonde said smugly. By this time the entire guild was listening in.

"What is that, dear child?" Makarov asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Before she left, Lucy declared she would find the Wyvern's weakness and slay it.

"Love," the blonde answered, putting a hand on her heart, "Wyvern's cannot feel such a strong emotion. Igneel told me that the power of love can slay the dragon. The One Magic…that was its weakness, the One Magic is the strongest bond…love. Urano Metria works only when I feel such love, I thought of Fairy Tail, my dear friends, my spirits who were with my the whole time, my promise to Igneel, my mother…and Natsu."

"Igneel?" Gajeel spluttered, "So that talk about you speaking to dragons?" With that, Lucy turned to Gajeel, and Natsu smiled at him. Makarov watched as the two relayed the message and looked at the blonde. She figured out the thing Hades always wanted, something he, a wizard saint himself didn't know, something that helped Mavis all those years ago, finally stop Zeref and make him see the light.

Mavis Vermillion smiled down at her descendent. Who would have guessed that Layla's maiden name was Vermillion? Just like her, Lucy figured out the one magic, and with her pure heart, the one magic is still able to flow. Now, because of her, all creatures can live in harmony, well, in a figurative sense, the dragons can come out.

* * *

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled, pulling his girlfriend as he ran to the train station, said girlfriend was laughing and trying to keep at the same pace. Behind them was the rest of team Natsu, Wendy who was very nervous, but happy ad of course Gajeel with his mate, Levy riding his back. Juvia came as well, as she would not leave her Gray-sama alone to long. Jellal did also there; he did not want to let Erza go by herself, though he was disguised at Mystogun.

To the people of Magnolia, it was a happy sight to see the group of Fairy Tail mages happy again, they have been looking so sad for the past year.

_Even after her adventures,_

_Lucy Heartphilia got her happy ending,_

_Lucky Lucy Heartphilia, indeed._

_A dragon and his princess,_

_The two were in love—_

_And that's all they needed._

_Even before he asked, he got the forgiveness._

* * *

_For blue, blue skies_

_I'll forgive you._

_For Blue Skies; Strays Don't Sleep_

* * *

**A/N: LOOOONG. Omg. Now I want to write a story about Lucy's adventure. Omg, I gave myself inspiration /conceited.**

** Lol, but seriously, should I? This would be more like a last chapter, a sequel following, lolz.**

** I wanted to make a sad story—then this came out. xD**

** If I do make this into a story, I'll tell y'all!**

**A review for your thoughts?**

_**-CupCake**_


	2. Heya!

Herrow readers of my story, thank you all for, clicking that button and taking the time to read it! And well, this too of course!

I decided, to make a story and the first chapter is already up! The name is:

**Breath of Life**

And it is the prequel to this story, though with a few plot changes to make it interesting. Do read if you want, and enjoy [hopefully] You can just click my profile and look, idk how to do links on here. -grumble-

Thank you once again for reading, faving, following and of course, reviewing, it's always nice to read the reader's opinion of a story if they liked it and what not!

[Oh and yes, I named the story after the Florence + the Machine song, Breath of Life. That band is one of my biggest muses!]

**-CupCake**


End file.
